My Only Hope
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: Un misterio ocurre en la escuela hirokato, que involucra a sora, kairi, roxas y namine con ello, ¿que sera?, ¿como la libraran.? dejenme Reviews please ,este es mi regalo de navidad nn
1. Un Hallazgo Terrible

**¡Hola!**

**kiara hiwatari: bueno, solo espero que les guste, es sobre un sueño que tuve anoche, de verdad, y decidi que era interesante y decidi subirlo, antes de que se me olvide, dejenme Reviews please, por caridad xD!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UN TERRIBLE HALLAZGO

Era un dia normal en la escuela secundaria Hirokato, era una escuela muy rara ya que habian escaleras, para cada salon y los salones estaban en circulo unos a lado de otros, el patio estaba abajo, y habia escaleras que daban del patio a los salones de cada alumno y al baño, y unos pasillos, por donde se pasaba de salon en salon.

El sol brillaba y los niños de alli, se disponian a pasar a la formacion, ya que de un minuto a otro tocaria el timbre de entrada a las clases, pero mas alla de la entrada y del lugar de la formacion, habia quienes seguian esperando a alguien, y alli, en un rincon, sentada en una bardita, junto a un arbol, un poco nerviosa por que no llegaba su amiga, kairi, yacia kiara

-si kairi, no llega, la matare- bromeo para si kiara en voz baja

- animate,no deve de tardar- dijo una voz, de una chica peculiar, con el cabello rubio, caminando hacia kiara a paso rapido, tratando de animarla

- eso crees tu, namine- dijo kiara, sin levantar la vista del piso - oye y tu donde estabas?-

-he...yo...este...por alla- dijo un tanto nerviosa namine, arrojando su mochila al piso

- estabas con roxas?- menciono kiara, señalando a un chico sentado, en el otro extermo del patio, esta pregunta hiso que namine se sonrojara un poco

-yo, no, no es lo que tu crees, solo le pedia la tarea- intento exusarse namine, pero como ella era un poco nerviosa, se sonrojo aun mas,

-si claro-

-namine! -se oyo gritar al mismo chico, del que estaban hablando

- me decias?, namine-

-hem..yo...devo irme, adios- dijo abriendo paso por la gran gente que se hallaba alli - ha y alli esta kairi- aviso a kiara, dandose media vuelta para luego volver con su amigo

-kairi!- grito kiara, altiempo, que tomaba su mochila y caminaba hacia la puerta, donde una chica pelirroja, parecia buscar a alguien

-ha hola, se me hiso tarde- dijo kairi, al oir el timbre - vamos, que si no llegamos, nos castigan de por vida- dijo corriendo hacia su salon

-si ya veo- dijo kiara, tratando de alcanzar a kairi

En un momento de descuido, a kiara se le perio kairi de vista y apenas podia pasar por todo el gentio de ese momento, buscaba y buscaba, pero solo localizo a namine

-oye, no has visto por aqui a kairi?- dijo kiara muy nerviosa

-no estaba contigo?- pregunto a namine, mientras tomaban la escalera que daba hacia su salon

Un chico, de pelo castaño, y vivos ojos azules, se abrio paso entre la gente de las escaleras y se dirijo hacia kiara y namine, a paso rapido

-hola sora- saludo muy distraida

-ha, hola sora, oye no has visto a kairi?- pregunto namine bajando de las escaleras

-no, pero con esta gente, seguramente ha de estar aplastada- bromeo sora

- no es grascioso, bueno si un poco- admitio kiara, riendo un poco, ante la broma de sora

-bueno, alomejor ya llego- dijo un chico que les daba alcanze por el pasillo

- hola roxas- saludo animadamente namine

-hola chicos- saludo de igualmente el chico rubio -perdonen la intromicion pero no pude evitar oir que kairi no llegaba-

- no importa- lo comprendio kiara

-bueno, hablamos de eso en el recreo- dijo namine, cuando ya habian cruzado la puerta y tomado asiento.

Los asientos estaban repartidos en cinco filas de iquierda a derecha y cuatro de atras hacia adelante,

kiara estaba en la tercera fila de izquierda a derecha, y de adelante hacia atras, en segundo lugar,

sora, estaba en la quinta fila de izq. a der. y de adelante hacia atras, en primer lugar,

roxas en la primera fila de izq. a derecha y al ultimo lugar

y namine, a su lado derecho, pero habia un asiento vacio, un lugar, dos mas delante de namine, el de kairi

- _aun no ha llegado_- susurro namine a roxas

- _estara enferma_- resolvio roxas

- _no puedes ser porque_..._yo la vi_-

-_pues... pudo haberse salido_- defendio su teoria

Un silencio invadio el salon, cuando el maestro entro.

El profesor daba geografia y su temperamento, no era muy bueno que digamos

-hagan silencio y saquen su libreta y su libro en la pagina ciento veintiuno- dijo con cara de pocos amigos - les dictare un cuestionario-

-_hey. sora..._- susurro kiara.

Sora solo volteo, para en un descuido del profesor, irse en el asiento delante de kiara, que yacia vacio, al faltar el chico que se sentaba alli

-_que?_- pregunto sora volteando un poco para ver a kiara

-_aun no ha vuelto kairi-_ dijo señalando el banco vacio de kairi

-_aun sigues con eso?- _pregunto dandose vuelta hacia el maestro, que habia pausado el dictado para llamarles la atencion

- hagan silencio- los reprendio el profesor

- si profe- dijeron kiara y sora

El maestro continuo con su dictado

- _ademas, sora, si kairi esta enferma, talves sepa algo la señorita enfermera_- dijo a sora, en el decuido del profesor

-_ te vas a meter en un gran problema si te sales de clase-_ le advirtio sora

- _descuida-_

Dicho esto kiara, se dirigio hacia el escritorio del maestro y le dijo con una voz muy suave, que hacia solo cuando queria algo

-maestro, me da permiso de ir al baño?- pregunto,

Al ver que el maestro la ignoraba, decidio salirse por su propia cuenta, sin que el maestro lo notase

-gracias- dijo por lo bajo con voz molesta y triunfal, alfin y alcabo, logro salirse

Kiara, camino por los pasillos, preguntando por los salones si se encontraba la enfermera, toco la ultima puerta donde estaba el director

-disculpe señor director, no..no ha visto a la enfermera?- pregunto nerviosa

-no!, y vuelve a tu salon- respondio duramente el director

-gra...gracias- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Kiara, ya estaba cansada y desidio irse a su salon, pero luego penso que podia estar en el baño y decidio ir hacia alla, pero estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta que escalera tomo y la escalera en la que se subio hiba abajo, al sotano, donde estaba la estancia de lo profesores, con paredes de cristal y cafeteria, en fin un lugar maravilloso donde solo hiban los maestros

-disculpe, señor... maestro- intento llamar la atencion kiara, hasta que un maestro, alfin le hiso caso

Kiara, aprovecho que un maestro platicaba con otro y se aproximo hacia ellos rapidamente ya que el timbre de cambio de hora habia tocado

-disculpe, no sabe si kairi vino hoy a clase?- le pregunto muy nerviosa

-mmm... no, espere- el le pregunto al otro maestro con el que estaba platicando - ha visto a kairi hirosi- dijo enseñando una foto de kairi

Mientras en el salon, sora, roxas y namine, estaban preocupados al no aparecer aun kiara

-"donde esta kiara"- escribio namine a sora en un papel

-"dijo que iria a buscar a kairi"- respondio

-"que le habra pasado, ya es cambio de hora"-

-"no lo se pero me preocupa"-

-esta todo bien por alla?- dijo la maestra de la hora

- si- dijeron sora y namine, volviendo a sus labores escolares

- solo espero que este bien- susurro sora para si

Y con kiara...

- y bien?- pregunto desesperada kiara

- ha si, pobre chica, me han dicho que a ella la ahorcaron sus sobrinos- contesto, esta contestacion hizo que a kiara, le diera un vuelco al corazon, pero se atrevio a preguntar

- y ha que hora fue eso?- dijo con la respiracion entrecortada

-alrededor de la una de la tarde-

-gra...gracias- contesto,

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia su salon, y en eso toco el segundo timbre de cambio de hora

-no lo puedo creer, llevo dos horas afuera- se dijo para si

Tenia que hablar con sus amigos, pero no en el salon, pero ¿como? esta pregunta hiso que se detuviera en seco antes de abrir la puerta del salon, depronto recordo que el maestro que les tocaba era nuevo y aun no los conocia

-hem. disculpe, maestro- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta y un niño la abria

-si diga?-

-disculpe, me permite a sora- las bullas no se hisieron esperar, al pedir primero permiso para salir a sora

- a callar- los regaño el maestro

- ha y tambien a roxas y a namine-

-sora, roxas y namine, pasen con la señorita, y no se tarden-

Los chicos solo se miraron entre si, sin entender lo que pasaba, ya afuera kiara les explico todo

- chicos, chicos- dijo desesperada - un hayasgo terrible, espanoso-

-habla ya- dijo sora

- pregunte y pregunte hacerca de kairi y me dijeron que... dijeron que- dijo con un nudo en la garganta

- que kairi, estaba muerta

-QUE!!?????????!!!!- dijeron todos

- tengo una terrible sensasion, pero si la vimos en la mañana - dijo namine

- bueno, hay que investigar, tengo una idea, pero hay que salir de aqui- dijo roxas

- yo me encargo de eso- dijo kiara - pero hay que esperar hasta la siguiente hora, y una cosa extraña, el maestro me dio otro apellido, distinto al de kairi, pero su foto era igual- explico, -pero no importa, esperare hasta la otra hora-

- bien!-

Dicho todo esto, los chicos pasaron a su salon y kiara se escondio en el baño esperando el cambio de hora

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**kiara hiwatari: hola otra vez, bueno, admito que el tema de que kairi esta muerta es un poco fuerte, pero asi lo soñe y no se porque, y descuiden que no esta muerta, es solo parte del misterio xD! apoyenme manitos n-n bye.**

**ha y **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	2. La Mochila

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En el capitulo anterior:

-si kairi, no llega la matare- bromeo kiara para si al ver que kairi no llegaba

kiara decidio salirse de la clase a buscar a kairi y descubrio algo terrible...

-chicos, los sacare de la secu, tengo un plan, para investigar hacerca de kairi- dijo kiara

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"La Mochila"

Los chicos estaban muy ansiosos, de saber que es lo que haria kiara para sacarlos de alli, tanto , que no ponian atencion a lo que la maestra les indicaba

-señorita, namine espero con ansias su lectura- indico el maestro nuevo, que enseñaba fisica

-_vaya con un dia, ya se aprendio tu nombre_- le susurro roxas - es alli en la pagina treinta- dijo para ayudarla sin saber que habia levantado la voz

-joven roxas, no le ayude a su compañera- se oyo decir al maestro, la burla no se hiso esperar, por parte de sus compañeros .-a callar- los reprendio, de pronto sus ojos se toparon con sora, quien yacia en las nubes, por asi decirlo - JOVEN SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, DESPIERTE!!!!!!-

-QUE!!!!?- respondio sorprendido, de que le hallan gritado asi, y una vez mas, la burla se hiso, esto provoco que sora se pusiera muy rojo por la verguenza y se inclinara mas hacia el banco

De pronto, toco el timbre de cambio de hora, el maestro de fisica, salio y entro, otro maestro nuevo

-buenos dias, soy su maestro de matematicas- se presento

-y su nombre- se oyo decir atras de la fila de sora-

- eso no les interesa-

-_que gruñon_- se oyo susurrar a un chico cercano a roxas

Para alivio de namine, su celular sono

-maestro, me permite salir un momento?- pregunto

-claro, pero no te tardes-

Al salir, contesto el movil y para su sorpresa era kiara

-hola namine, se como sacarte de aqui,- se oyo decir tras el telefono

-como?-

-escucha bien- dijo

-te escucho-

-bien, le dices al maestro que me siento muy mal, de la cabeza y del estomago, que tengo calentura y que la maestra de planta te pidio que llevaras mi mochila, y la tuya, por que mis padres estan fuera de la ciudad, no pueden venir, y tu me acompañaras, por que siento que me voy a desmayar, ¿ok?-

-kiara... tu si sabes inventar excusas, pero... no nos castigaran por eso?- pregunto algo preocupada

-quien les esta dando ahora?-

-un maestro nuevo, nos da mate-

-perfecto, todos estaran dormidos, y ese viejo no conose a la maestra de planta y si es viejo, pues ya se le olvidara, descuida- la animo

-bien, te veo en el baño-

-perfecto, bye- se despidio de namine y colgo - _solo espero, que no nos cachen_- susurro para si mientras se arrinconaba para no ser vista

Namine, pidio permiso para hablarle al maestro a solas y explico la situacion

-maestro, vengo a pedir la salida de una amgia de mi salon y la mia- dijo decidida

-por que? que ha pasado?- pregunto el maestro

-esta muy enferma, por que no desayuno en la mañana-

- y que tiene?-

-dolor de cabeza, estomago, nauseas y calentura- prosiguio

Los demas solo oian la mitad de lo que decian, pero sora, que estaba adelante susurro volteando con roxas -_estara bien?- _y roxas solo se encogio de hombros

-y tu por que tienes que ir?- dijo algo desconfiado el profesor

-por que... -dijo tratando de ser lo mas tranquila posible, tenia que convenserlo - por que sus padres estan fuera de la ciudad y ella, por telefono, no se oia bien, me dijo se sentia que se hiba a desmayar- dijo finjiendo desesperacion

-muy bien, puedes ir-

-gracias- dijo namine, agarrando su mochila y la de kiara

- esta bien?- pregunto roxas, cuando namine fue por su mochila

-descuida, esta muy bien- dicho esto, namine camino hacia el baño, no podia correr, ya que el peso de las mochilas hacia que se balancease de un lado a otro

Luego de que namine saliera, roxas le dijo a sora en señas, que kiara estaba bien, para despues retomar la clase con el maestro

Mientras namine llegaba al baño, donde kiara ya la esperaba,

-lista?, te dejaron salir?- dijo kiara, que al ver las dos mochilas, esbozo una sonrisa

-si, espero que no nos delaten-

-descuida namine, ahora, la actuacion- dijo kiara,

Namine y kiara, salieron del baño y se dirijieron a la puerta de salida, donde estaba el conserje

-señoritas, a donde van?- dijo deteniendoles el paso

-es que mi amiga se siente muy mal- explico namine, kiara tuvo que finjir un tremendo dolor de cabeza y ganas de desmayarse, al ver esto el conserje se aparto y dijo

-s..solo tengan cuidado- grito mientras cruzaban la reja y caminaban hacia la banqueta

-lo ves- dijo triunfal kiara

-oye y donde aprendiste a actuar asi?'-

-si funciona con mis padres, funciona con cualquiera- dijo a namine, guiñandole un ojo y sonriendo

-el problema es ¿como sacaremos a sora y a roxas?- quizo saber namine

-facil, sigueme a mi casa- dijo tomandole su mochila a namine

- y tus padres?, no se preguntaran el porque no estas en la escuela?, pregunto dandole alcanze a kiara, que ya habia emprendido la marcha hasta su casa

-bueno, en parte, no mentimos del todo, mis padres no estan, ya que si se fueron de la cuidad-

-eso si que me tranquiliza- dijo namine sarcasticamente

-deveria-

Namine y kiara llegaron al fin a una casa grande, una mansion, y kiara busco las llaves de su casa en su mochila

-que linda y grande casa, quisiera tener una asi- dijo namine al ver la casa

- si pero a causa de eso, mis padres nunca estan conmigo- dijo kiara, volteando a ver a namine

-ya veo-

-no importa ya me acostubre...ha aqui estan- dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba las llaves y buscaba la de la puerta de entrada

-y no me has dicho como los sacaremos- pregunto namine

-ya veras, dijo mientras metia la llave el la cerradura, le daba vuelta y giraba la perilla, se oyo el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse

-pasa, y le cierras- dijo kiara mientras corria a su habitacion

-esperame,- dijo namine mientras subia las escaleras tras kiara - y como los sacaremos?-

Al llegar al cuarto, kiara estaba sacando ropa, y unos zapatos de un tremendo tacon, los tomo y se los enseño a namine

-con esto-

-como?- dijo namine algo confundida

-nos ponemos esto y vamos, a la secundaria, decimos que somos parientes de roxas y sora, primos, por ejemplo, y listo- dijo mientras le aventaba una falda, una blusa, y un saco en color gris y unos zapatos de tacon alto de vestir

-esto?, bueno, donde me cambio?- dijo tomando las cosas

-en el baño, al fondo del pasillo.- contesto sacando un atuendo igual que el de namine, pero en color negro

Un vez terminadas de cambiar se reunieron en el cuarto de kiara

-y por que tienes todo esto?. -

-por que mi mama queria que fuera secretaria y yo me opuse, pero me lo compro a la fuerza, pero creo que hoy tendran un buen uso-

-y no cres que reconoseran nuestro peinado?-.

-no te preocupes, en el cuarto de mi mama hay pelucas-

-y para que quiere pelucas tu mama?-

-ella sale en obras de teatro, por eso no esta aqui, solo va a sus giras... esta esta perfecta- dijo tomando dos pelucas una roja y una cafe

-pido la roja!- dijo namine, al ponersela y verse en el espejo, se sorprendio, paresia identica a kairi, ya que tenian rasgos parecidos

-vaya, ya encontramos a kairi- dijo kiara, al ver a namine

- vaya que ese color te va bien- se burlo namine

-muy graciosa, ahora devemos irnos- tomo dos portafolios del sofa y le dio uno a namine

-no me digas tu papa es ejecutivo !?- dijo namine, tratando de burlarse

-pues si, agente de ventas, como sabes eso?- dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta y kiara, la cerraba con llave

-olvidalo-

Ya habian caminado unas cuadras y cruzado la calle que dava a la escuela, cuando kiara se detuvo,

-y como te llamaras?- le pregunto a namine - no podemos dar nuestros nombres-

-mmm... yo sere...yuri- dijo tras pensarlo un rato

-bien y yo sere... sakura-

-lista?, kiara-

-si, vamos-

Al entrar el conserje no las reconocio, en realidad, si parecian mayores de edad, mientras subian las escaleras toco el timbre de otra hora, llegaron y tocaron la puerta del salon de roxas y sora, el maestro acababa de llegar y mientras ponia el portafolios en el escritorio, las chicas llamaron su atencion

-hem... disculpe, señor- comenzo yuri, personificada por namine, al oir esto el maestro volteo

-si, que se les ofrece?-

-venimos, a pedir la salida de dos alumnos suyos- continuo sakura

Todos estaban muy confundidos, ya que nadie paresia conoserlas, incluso sora y roxas

-si, quienes son?-

-sora y roxas- dijo yuri

-y que son de ellos, ustedes?- dijo muy serio el profesor

-esposos!- dijo un chico problematico esde una esquina del salon, lo que provoco que el salon estallara en risas

-en realidad- dijo desafiante sakura mirando al chico que habia comenzado la burla -somos sus primas- y ella trabaja en el FBI, y yo en el tutelar de menores, acaso nos quieres acompañar?- dijo sin quitarle la mirada de ensima

-hemm... - el niño solo quizo despistarle y siguio platicando con sus amigos

Sora y roxas, enseguida reconosieron que ella era kiara, ya que ella, nunca se dejaba y si era necesario, hechaba una que otra mentirilla para salir del problema, y calleron en la cuenta de que la otra era namine

-hem... que pasa prima?- dijo sora levantandose de su lugar refiriendose a kiara, que era sakura

-nesecitamos que vengan con nosotros, es un asunto personal- dijo sakura al maestro

-supongo que son mayores de edad- dijo el maestro retadoramente

- si acabamos de cumplir diesiocho- respondio yuri

-bien...- luego volteo con sora y roxas - tomen sus cosas y vayanse

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, ya que sora y roxas, ya habian tomado sus mochias y ya habian salido, al salir de la secundaria, kiara, los condujo a su casa

-vaya, crei que no lo lograriamos- dijo namine, mientras se quitaba la peluca

-te lo dije-

-buena excusa que se les ocurrio- las felicito sora

-espero y no nos regañen- dijo roxas

-descuiden, no pasara nada- dijo kiara, mientras volvia a abrir la puerta de su casa - sientense en alguna parte mientras namine y yo nos cambiamos-

Sora y roxas, se sentaron el el primer sofa que hallaron y hecharon una mirada alrededor del cuarto

-a que si te engaño-

-pues si, a ti no roxas? -

-si, no pense que fueran ellas,y como te diste cuenta?-

-pues por que kiara reto a ese niño-

-tienes razon, yo tambien me di cuenta por eso sora- dijo mientras observaba

-que es esto?- dijo sora señalando una pequeña puerta al lado de la tele - la abrire-

- sora!, no lo hagas- dijo roxas muy tarde, sora habia abierto la puerta y un tremendo ruido se oyo

-mejor bajamos, dijo kiara a namine, quienes ya se habian cambiado

Al llegar abajo, roxas y sora estaban atonitos al ver que kiara tenia todo tipo de videojuegos, consolas y accesorios

-hem... chicos?-

-el fue- se apresuro a decir roxas, señalando a sora

-todo eso es tuyo?- pregunto sora

-hem. si- dijo mientras recogia todo los videojuegos que se hallaban regados en el piso

-luego me los prestas- dijo sora mientras le ayudaba a recoger a kiara

- chicos, hay un problema- dijo namine

-cual?-

-como les explicaremos a nuestros padres que nos quedaremos afuera?-

Todos miraron a kiara, ya que ella inventaba las excusas, mas creibles

-a una cuadra esta un telefono, hablen y digan que haran un trabajo con migo-

-tu no tienes telefono?- pregunto roxas

-me lo cortaron-

Saliendo kiara tomo sus llaves y cerro una ves mas con candado y se dispusieron a ir al telefono

-alli!- anuncio kiara

Como solo habia un telefono se turnaron para hablar, la primera fue namine

-""en este momento no estamos, deje un mensaje y nos comunicaremos con usted""- se oyo por el otro lado del telefono

-no estan devo de dejar un mensaje- dijo, luego se oyo un tono y namine dejo el recado - mama, nos encargaron un trabajo en la escuela y me ire a casa de kiara, me quedare alli hasta mañana, bye- luego colgo

-guaw, que rapido- dijo roxas

-mi turno,- dijo sora, quitandole el telefono a namine y depositandole el dinero que era del recreo

-bueno?-

-bueno, mama, este nos encargaron un trabajo de la secundaria y ...-

-pero como si aun no salen!!-

sora se quedo en blanco, su mama tenia razon, aun no eran las dos, pero se le ocurrio algo

-nos dejaron salir por el trabajo, lo daremos mañana-

-y por que no has llegado aqui?-

-para eso de hablaba, debo quedarme en casa de una amiga-

-tu solo?, eso no me gusta-

-no, roxas esta con migo-

-mi roxas!!!!!!- se oyo decir a lo lejos - pasamelo-

-roxas, ten es tu mama- roxas puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a contestar

Mientras ellos convencian a su mama, a kiara se le hiso conosida una mochila y la recogio que yacia en una bardita, busco entre los libros y vio en una etiqueta el nombre de kairi

Roxas y sora ya habian convensido a su mama y se acercaron a kiara y a namine

-que es eso?- pregunto roxas

- la mochila de...- empezo namine

-KAIRI!????????!- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-sera mejor que vallamos a mi casa, talvez halla una pista-

Y todos, se dirijen a la casa de kiara, con esa misteriosa mochila...


	3. ¿El Plan Maestro?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En el capitulo anterior:

-hola naminé, se como sacarte de aqui,- se oyo decir tras el telefono

-venimos, a pedir la salida de Roxas y Naminé- continuo sakura

-que es eso?- pregunto roxas

- la mochila de...- empezo naminé

-KAIRI!????????!- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"El plan maestro"

Todos, ya habian llegado a la casa de kiara, dispuestos a buscar alguna pista sobre su amiga kairi

-vamos, vamos, abrela- dijo algo impaciente naminé, sin quitar la vista de la mochila

-vale- dijo kiara tomando la mochila, que estaba depositada en el sillon

-espero que haya una pista- dijo roxas

-no lo se, haber...-dijo kiara mientras abria la mochila -no hay na...hey miren- dijo mientras buscaba entre los libros, y alli, entre el cuaderno de matematicas y el libro de español, estaba una nota

-vaya, kairi deja una pista y no se puede leer- menciono sora

-yo si!- dijo naminé -es un lenguaje que nosotros escribiamos, cuando eramos niñas-

Naminé, le quito el papel a sora y se sento en la silla mas cercana con el papel en la mano, empezo a leerlo

-miren, el salvavidas significa ayudenme, la silla es estoy en...-hiso una pausa -y luego ya no entiendo- dijo volviendose a los demas

-El Libro, Encontrado Dice Interesantemente Francamente Indicando Como Io Obraria Menos Acaba Solo Cercania Entonses Rosa Como Amarillo No Obedecia Al Lindo aMAR- leyo roxas, por encima del hombro de naminé

-que rayos es eso?- pregunto kiara

-talves, un ensayo mal escrito?- bromeo sora

-no, esperen, dice EL EDIFICIO MAS CERCANO AL MAR- conluyo roxas -solo tome en cuenta las mayusculas- dijo al ver que todos lo miraban extrañados

-me pregunto como le haria para escribirlo?-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

FLASH BACK

-hey, a donde me llevan?-pregunto espantada kairi cuando un hombre le vendo los ojos y la subia a una camioneta saliendo de la secundaria

-no te importa-

Mientras un señor hablaba por el radio

-"si, la llevaremos al lugar indicado..., con vista al mar jaja,... ok adios"- colgo -ves chica, tendras vista al mar- dijo riendo mientras volteaba a ver a kairi

-al menos, puedo dibujar algo- pidio, kairi que aun conserbaba su mochila, y tratandose de quitar la venda de los ojos, que la tenia sin poder mirar

-has lo que quieras- dijo el hombre sin dar importancia

Luego de un rato, kairi habia terminado su nota, miro a la ventana y como aun no se habian alejado, decidio abrir la ventana, y tirar la mochila, pero una mano la detuvo

-que has hecho?-

-solo un dibujo- dijo inocentemente

El hombre mas cercano a ella le arrebato la mochila y miro el papel

-Rayos!!, no dice nada- dijo exasperado al no poder leer lo que kairi habia escrito

-les dije-

El otro hombre metio el papel a la mochila, abrio la puerta trasera y avento la mochila, que cayo en una bardita

-idiota!!, que has hecho-

-dijiste que no decia nada-

-y por eso, a lo mejor llebava algo mas-

-lo siento- dijo el señor

-todo es culpa del jefe, por mandarnos a un novato- dijo entre dientes el chofer

Kairi, con resignacion, se sento en el asiento, hundida en sus pensamientos -"por que a mi?, que hise yo?"- pensaba para si, entre sollozos -"ojala que los chicos entiendan mi mensaje"-

FIN FLASH BACK

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-he- chillo naminé -lo he resuelto!!-

-explicate quieres?- dijo kiara

-si, mira el edificio mas cercano es el farol, pero no es un edificio-

-termina ya quieres?- dijo roxas

-entonces, el edificio mas cercano, es un que esta vacio, desde hace mucho, donde trabajaba mi papá!!- dijo mientras hacia un boceto del edificio -Ven!?-

Naminé les enseño el dibujo, -esta a escazos diez kilometros de aqui-

-y por que tan cerca?- pregunto sora mirando a kiara

-yo que voy a saber- dijo devolviendole la mirada

-rayos, devemos idear un plan- dijo roxas, mientras se caía de lleno en un sofá

-hey, ya se!!- todos se asustaron cuando kiara gritó

-como?-

-pues, entraremos por una ventana, por la de kairi, abrimos la ventana y la sacamos-

-perfecto- exclamo naminé

-y si no hay ventana?, o si esta cerrada?- dijo sora

-pues...no habia pensado en eso-

-y entonses?- dijo naminé desesperada

-bueno por ahora solo tenemos ese plan- dijo roxas -y ya es muy tarde!-

-rayos!, son las 10-

-pero si no es tan tarde naminé-

-ya lo se kiara, pero talves podriamos ir en la madrugada, como a las tres, cuando todos esten dormidos-

-si , y procuren tener un plan extra- dijo sora

-insinuas que mi plan no funcionara!!!???-

Sora retrocedio al ver la mirada de kiara, y que avanzaba hacia el

-yo...he...solo decia que por si acaso-

-si, claro- dijo con sarcasmo - saben, devemos descansar y prepararnos-

Dicho esto, todos, buscaron cuerdas y se sentaron en un sofa, esperando la hora.

Kiara, y sora miraban por la ventana, roxas y naminé, platicaban

-maldicion, para colmo, va a llover- dijo kiara mirando por la ventana

-perfecto!- dijo sora -me encanta la lluvia- dijo mirando el cielo

Kiara, solo tenia su vista puesta en aquel chico de pelo castaño, le gustaba ver como sonreia al ver la lluvia

-a mi tambien me gusta la lluvia, solo pensaba que el clima no nos convenia para el plan de rescate- dijo apartando su vista de sora y mirando fijamente el cielo, viendo las gotas de lluvia caer, una tras otra, y las estrellas, brillaban con luminosidad, ni las mas negras nubes podrian taparlas

De pronto en aquel silencio, ese silencio tan acogedor que hacia que mientras tanto los chicos descansaran aunque un poco nerviosos, se oyo un rayo, y unos golpes ensordecedores en la puerta, que rompieron aquel silencio.

Los chicos se pararon de un salto y se miraron entre si, no sabian que hacer

-kiara, tus papas estan fuera de la ciudad ¿no?- dijo naminé levantandose de su silla

-e..eso creo-

-alguien abra!- se oyó gritar del otro lado de la puerta a una voz maculina

-yo...yo voy-

Kiara se retiro de la ventana y camino a paso lento hacia la puerta, un poco nervisa

-rápido, me estoy mojando!-

Kiara, llegó a la puerta, tomó la perilla de la puerta, de pronto recordó que estaba cerrada y busco su llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y le dio vuelta, tomó la perilla y le dio vuelta, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

-grasias- dijo un chico de pelo blanco y ojos claros, que inspiraban serenidad

-riku!- exclamo sora - que haces aqui?-

-me enteré de lo que le paso a kairi-

-pero quien...- sora volteo a ver a roxas -roxas!-

-yo solo devia hacer lo que tenia que hacer- dijo encogiendose de hombros -talves el nos ayude-

-ha, hola- dijo dirijiendose a kiara -soy riku, y tu?-

-ha...he...yo kiara- dijo sonrojandose al ver esos ojos tan lindos y serenos

-perdon por llegar asi, pero tenia que hacerlo- se disculpó

-no importa-

-bien, y ya que estas aqui, nos vas a ayudar?- dijo sora no muy contento por la escenita

_-¿que pasa sora? ¿celos?- _bromeo roxas susurrandole a sora

_-ya callate!-_

_-ho, vamos sora no te enojes-_

_-claro-_

-para eso vine, quiero recuperar a kairi-

-eso sono muy desesperado, no creen- dijo naminé con picardia

-he...de que hablas, es mi amiga y devo ayudarla, en que piensas naminé?- dijo mirando a naminé que exhibia una sonrisa

-nada- dijo dandose la vuelta

-dejale la desesperacion a sora, despues de todo el y kairi...- dejo de hablar ya que sora lo interrumió

-eso ya pasó, no hibas a ayudarnos?-

-ja, claro, ahora, tienen un plan?- pregunto riku volviendose hacia los chicos

-pues... algo asi- menciono kiara sentandose en un sillon

-practicamente, se basa en entrar en la noche por una ventana y recuperarla- dijo roxas

-tienen otro?-

-no- dijo kiara un poco ofendida, ya que nadie podria pensar que su plan llegase a funcionar

-bien, ese sera, aunque hay que entrar con cautela-

-lo sabemos-

Los chicos, aun discutiendo sobre el plan, se tardaron un poco y mas tarde, llegando a un acuerdo, prepararon todo, ya que en una hora partirian.

Las cuerdas, yacian arrumbadas en el sofa, todos acordaron que viajarian sin mochilas, para escapar si algo salia mal.

-oye riku, ya enserio, por que estas tan preocupado por kairi?- pregunto naminé, sentandose a su lado, en una silla cercana a el

-ya lo dije, es mi amiga- dijo algo nervioso, volteandose para no ver a naminé

-deve haber algo mas ¿no, se...talves?-

-pues no lo hay- se defendió -además, que me dices de ti y_... roxas?- _le preguntó

-no, hay nada- dijo volteando a ver a aquel chico rubio, que estaba muy comodamente sentado en un sillon, oyendo musica con un mp3, que le habia prestado kiara para matar el tiempo que les quedaba

-segura?- ahora era naminé la nerviosa

-hem...y... que me dices de sora y kiara?- dijo cambiando la conversacion

-pues...- empezó riku, para luego voltear a ver a sora y a kiara que estaban viendo la lluvia por la ventana y platicando animadamente -no se...talvez-

-hasen linda pareja ¿no?, aunque creo que le quedaba mas kairi- dijo guiñandole un ojo a riku

-no lo creo-

-ja, lo sabia, te gusta kairi-

-shhhh...baja la voz-

-lo siento- afortunadamente nadie la escucho

-bien, platiquemos de otra cosa ¿vale?-

-ok-

Mientras tanto, kiara y sora, tambien mantenian una conversacion similar a la de naminé y riku

-sora...- empezó kiara sin bajar la vista de aquel cielo azul

-que?-

-me diras metiche y que no me importa pero...¿que paso entre tu kairi?-

-pues...- el chico levanto la vista hacia el cielo como buscando una respuesta

-lo se no devi preguntar- dijo kiara algo apenada y bajando la vista al suelo, mientras veia las gotas de lluvia caer y topando con la banqueta de su casa

-no, espera-

-si?-

-es que...mira, kiara...kairi y yo fuimos...novios- hiso una pausa -pero no funciono, yo soy más...como decirlo...más-

-independiente?- dijo kiara entre risas

-pues, podria decirse, kairi nesesitaba a alguien mejor, yo no la escuchaba, la descuide mucho, por asi desirlo- kiara noto esas palabras un poco nostalgicas

-ella te lo dijo?-

-no, pero lo supuse, asi que rompi con ella y luego aparecio el- dijo señalando a riku con la mirada

-y...-

-pues, yo quise arreglar mi error y ella me comprendio pero, solo acordamos en ser amigos- dijo suspirando

-yo...lo siento- dijo mirando a sora

-solo espero no volver a cometer el mismo error, de no escuchar a los demás- dijo volviendose con kiara y esbozando una sonrisa

-hey, chicos!- gritó roxas -ya es hora-

-bien, vamos- dijo naminé poniendose de pie de un salto de la silla

-hay, que ir, anda ya- animó kiara a sora tendiendole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-claro- dijo tomandole la mano y sonriendo

Los chicos, ya habian tomado las cuerdas, se abrazaron unos con otros, sabian que exponian su vida si los atrapaban, y lo unico que querian es que uno se perdiese, ya decididos, todos salieron al exterior, ya no llovia, pero un aire polar soplaba con fuerza.

-andando- dijo naminé -a salvar a kairi-

Tras cruzar la puerta, todos se dirijieron allá, el problema era ¿como recorrerian el camino a pie?

Kiara recordo que en su garage habia un par de patines, una bicicleta, y dos patinetas

-yo pido la bici- dijo naminé tomando una bici color rojo con rayas azules

-y, yo los patines- roxas, ya habia tomado unos patines negros y se los estaba poniendo

-yo quiero una patineta- dijo sora, tomandola

-rayos!, solo me queda una patineta- dijo kiara - alguien tendra que irse a pie-

-no es necesario- dijo riku -yo traigo una bici-

-genial!- exclamó -andando-

Todos habian tomado sus "vehiculos" y una vez arriba, fueron cuesta a abajo, por la acera, hasta aquel edificio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, ahora si estoy feliz n-n por ke recibi mi primer review, luego de dos capis n-nUu, **

**Gracias a:**

**"yuka"**

**gracias amiga n-n **

**pero bueno, espero que les aya gustado y bueno, no me odien por poner a riku y a kairi como pareja Y-Y, es que como ya les mencione, fue un sueño, claro que yo le agrege un poko de mas cosas, pero las parejas, eso si lo soñe, echenle la culpa a mi loka imaginacion y a mi alterada mente ñ-ñUu y se preguntaran como rescatran a kairi con una cuerda, ya lo veran **

**CHAO!**


	4. El Rescate

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En el capitulo anterior:

-no lo se, haber...-dijo kiara mientras abria la mochila -no hay na...hey miren una nota-

-hey, a donde me llevan?-pregunto espantada kairi cuando un hombre le vendo los

ojos y la subia a una camioneta saliendo de la secundaria

-andando- dijo naminé -a salvar a kairi-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"El rescate"

-bien chicos, vamonos!- dijo kiara subiendo a la patineta y llendo calle abajo

-bien- tras contestar todos juntos, se hecharon a correr tras kiara

Los chicos ya habian hechado la carrera desde la casa de kiara hacia aquel edificio, habian recorrido ya la mitad del camino

-hey!!- gritó kiara al percatarse de que naminé intentaba manejar la bici, que estaba sin control

-no, puedo...hay!!,-

-naminé, cuidado con la...!!!-

Naminé no pudo controlar la bici y de un momento a otro, había caido encima de roxas, con la bicicleta encima

-...piedra-

-l-lo siento- dijo sonrojada al ver encima de quien habia caido

-no importa- roxas miró a naminé durante unos segundos para luego mirar a los demas, que lo miraban con una expresión divertida por la situación de aquellos dos -oigan, enves de quedarse alli, nos podrían ayudar ¿no?- dijo para cambiar la conversación, aunque así no evito las risas por parte de los demás al ver que los dos tenían las mejillas de color rojo al tope.

-claro, yo te ayudo- sora se acercó e intentó apartar la bici -no me vendria mal un poco de ayuda-

-yo, voy- kiara se puso al otro extremo de sora y tomó la bici de un lado -a la de tres, uno...dos...tres!!-

Sora y kiara jalaron la bicicleta mientras roxas y naminé la empujaban para quitarsela de encima

-gracias-

-por nada naminé- dijo kiara

-estan bien?, perdemos tiempo- dijo riku que habia volvido al percatarse del accidente

-si, ahora te alcanzamos- dijo roxas, mientras le daba la mano a naminé para ayudarse a levantar

Una vez recuperados del accidente, volvieron a subirse a sus vehículos y siguieron el camino.

Tras haber recorrido ya todo el camino, llegaron a el ultimo pedazo de la calle, ya que al cruzar una barda, sólo había arena y unos metros más allá, estaba el edificio.

-será mejor que recorramos lo que queda a pie- dijo naminé dejando en el piso la bicicleta

-bien!- dijo kiara

Todos dejaron sus cosas detrás de la barda antes de saltar por ella.

-traen las cuerdas?- preguntó sora

-tomen, no hay tiempo- riku le entregó una cuerda a cada uno y hechó a correr en dirección hacia el edicifio

-eso sonó aún más desesperado, riku- bromeó naminé que le había dado alcanze

-calla y ayuda, quieres-

-hey!, esperenos!- exclamó sora corriendo hacia ellos

-oigan, callense- dijo kiara, frenando el paso

Todos se detuvieron frente al edificio y se dirijieron hacia atrás del edificio

-denme las cuerdas- dijo kiara - y ahora... cual será la ventana de kairi?

-precisamente deve estar aquí atrás?- preguntó sora

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras con kairi...

-rayos!, que quedran de mí, yo no tengo nada- dijo la pelirroja al percatarse de que estaba sola en ese oscuro cuarto

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre con una bandeja

-toma!- le tendió la bandeja a kairi -no nos conviene tenerte desnutrida- dijo cerrando la puerta trás de sí, mientras reia

_-"ésos, estúpidos"- _maldijo para sí

Depronto, oyó voces a lo lejos, inmediatamente fue hacia la ventana del cuarto y vió a los chicos

-chicos!- kairi dejó escapar un grito de alegria

_-shhh!- _la calló kiara -_te oiran_-

_-cierto, gracias que estan aqui, me alegro mucho-_

_-bien, kairi, te sacaremos de allí_- afirmó naminé

_-pero...¿cómo?-_

-_tengo una idea_!- dijo kiara volviendose hacia los demás

_-¿otra?- _bromeó sora, pero se calló al ver la mirada de ésta

_-si, otra, escuchen, alguien distrae a los secuestradores mientras los demás la bajan por la cuerda a kairi-_

_-genial, el problema es...¿quien hace que?- _preguntó roxas

-_he...bueno..- _

-_como, este es tu plan, es justo que tu los entretengas- _

-_genial sora-_

_-lo se- _dijo el chico con orgullo

_-y tu me acompañaras junto con naminé-_

_-¿¡que!?- _dijeron naminé y sora al mismo tiempo

_-si, porque roxas y riku, son los más fuertes y pueden ayudar a kairi-_

-_hey!, ¿que insinuas?- _sora se ofendió por tal comentario

_-ho yo, nada, pero ni modo así se hará-_

_-genial- _dijo sora con sarcasmo

--------------------------

En aquel edificio donde yacían los secuestradores se oyó resonar un timbre

-vaya, aún fuciona- dijo naminé mientras apartaba el dedo del timbre

Mientras, dentro del edificio

-hey, tú- señaló al más jóven -ve a ver-

Con paso lento y desganado, se aproximó a la puerta y abrió

-qué quieren?-

-este...hay!- sora hiba a tomar la palabra pero kiara se le adelantó

-hem...buenos dias-

-no nos interesa- trató de cerrar la puerta pero el pie de kiara no se lo permitió

-escuche, nos hemos perdido y...-

-que quieren?- otro hombre de alta estatura, se aproximó a la puerta

-nos hemos perdido- repitió naminé

-buscamos una dirección- siguió sora

-y?- trató de cerrar la puerta una vez más pero ahora fue sora el que no lo permitió

-sabe...se hablar su lenguaje- dijo kiara sacando un billete de $100

-bien, pasen, pasen- ofreció con falsedad el señor, permitiendoles pasar

--------------------------

-bien yo la lanzo- dijo roxas

-perfecto-

-si, y tú la bajas- rosas le dirijió una mirada de picardia a riku

-no se que estas pensando pero, no me importa- respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-rápido!- apremió kairi desde lo alto de la ventana

Roxas lanzó la cuerda e inmediatamente quedó enganchada en una varilla que sobresalia de la pared junta a la ventana de kairi

-será seguro?- preguntó kairi mientras veía como riku se disponia a trepar

-no importa- contestó el chico cuando ya hiba a la mitad del del camino

Después de unos cuantos pasos verticales después riku llegó a la cima, claro que le ayudó su buena condición fisica

-vaya!, creí que tardarias más-

-es que le ayudan los entrenamientos de la escuela- le respondió roxas desde abajo, riku solo lo miro con mirada de "no te metas"

-kairi, subete a mi espalda- riku se acercó a la ventana

-b-bien- kairi algo nerviosa se trepó a la espalda del chico de cabello plateado -ha!- no pudo evitar dejar salir un grito de histeria al ver la altura, a lo que se agarró aún más de riku, el chico solo se sonrojó al sentir a kairi cerca de él

-cierra los ojos- sugirió roxas

Luego de unos cuantos pasos más al fin lograron bajar de allí

-listo-

-y-ya?, tan fácil?- preguntó kairi

-eso parece-

Luego de unos pocos minutos y de haber salido del asombro del maraavilloso plan se dirijieron a la bardita, donde habian dejado sus transportes

-roxas, donde estan los otros?-

-no lo se kairi, devieron haber venido aquí hace mucho- explicó roxas

-aquí vienen!- anunció riku

-corran!!- gritó naminé quien hiba a la cabeza del pequeño grupo ydetrás de ellos, los secuestradores

-idiotas!- gritó uno de ellos -agarrenlos-

-mejor agamosle caso- dijo roxas poniendose los patines y saltando la barda

Todos llegaron a la barda y tomaron sus vehiculos

-kairi, subete atrás de mi bici-

-claro- no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, ya que kairi se había subido en la bicicleta de riku rápidamente

-vamonos!!!!- gritó kiara

Los chicos ya hiban cuesta arriba hacia la casa de kiara, mientras los perseguidores se acercaban aún más

-nos alcanzan!-

-gracias por la información kiara- kiara sólo le dirijió una mirada a el bromista de sora

-tengo una idea!- roxas se quitó los patines y los aventó hacia los secuestradores, pero un mal tiro hiso que le pegara un carrito de naranjas y estas cayeron cuesta abajo, hacia sus perseguidores, derribandolos

-vamos roxas, sube- ordenó naminé

Tras una carrera rápida, lograron escapar sanos y salvos de aquellas personas, entraron a casa de kiara, pusieron seguro y guardaron silencio

-s-se fueron?- preguntó kiara voteó con naminé

-parece-

Después de unos minutos de silenio, sólo oyeron una patrulla de policía y luego...nada

-ya!- gritó naminé

-ja!, y decias, que no hiba a funcionar- dijo triunfalmente kiara mirando a sora

-si, si, ya hombre, controlate- kiara solo sonrió satisfactoriamente

-chicos!!, los extrañe- dijo kairi abrazandolos a todos

-nosotros igual kairi- dijo naminé

-si- kiara, se unió al grupo

-aunque todo esto me dió sueño- kairi bostezó

-vamos a dormir, no tengo mucho que ofrecer pero...-

Luego de pensarlo un poco quedaron satisfechos con sus lugares, kiara y naminé en el cuarto de kiara, kairi en el cuarto de huéspedes, y por desgracia, los chicos dormirian el la sala. Sora en el sillon mediano, riku en el grande y roxas en el piso con una cobija.

Devian descansar después de todo ese gran acontesimiento, ya que también desde mañana, ¡Comenzaban las vacaciones de verano!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola y espero ke les haya gustado el capi n-n, komo ya recibi reviews devere cntestarlos y perdon por la tardanza ñ-ñUu,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yuka **

hola y gracias por leer mi fic y sobre el pelo y las uñas...pues, no te preocupes yo le pagare a tu estilista para ke te ponga mas cabello y perdon por la tardanza, y grax por ser mi preimer review n-n

caho

**Kauruchan **

n-n, ke bueno ke mi fic te gusto!, estoy feliz!!!! vuelve a la normalidad ñ-ñ, gracias por pensar que es bueno he aki la tardada continuacion

bye

**Aoi Hikari no Tsuki**

, ke bueno k te gusto y bueno he aki la continuacion...y...nos leemos xD!

bye

solo una cosa devo informar, el fic acabara en uno o dos capis asi ke gracias a todos por leer mi corto fic

chao...**  
**


	5. Vacaciones

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En el capitulo anterior:

-estan bien?, perdemos tiempo- dijo riku que habia volvido al percatarse del accidente

-si, ahora te alcanzamos- dijo roxas, mientras le daba la mano a naminé para ayudarse a levantar

Una vez recuperados del accidente, volvieron a subirse a sus vehículos y siguieron el camino.

-kairi, subete a mi espalda- riku se acercó a la ventana

-b-bien- kairi algo nerviosa se trepó a la espalda del chico de cabello plateado -ha!- no pudo evitar dejar salir un grito de histeria al ver la altura,

a lo que se agarró aún más de riku, el chico solo se sonrojó al sentir a kairi cerca de él

-cierra los ojos- sugirió roxas

Luego de unos cuantos pasos más al fin lograron bajar de allí

-listo-

-y-ya?, tan fácil?- preguntó kairi

-chicos!!, los extrañe- dijo kairi abrazandolos a todos

-nosotros igual kairi- dijo naminé

-si- kiara, se unió al grupo

-aunque todo esto me dió sueño- kairi bostezó

-vamos a dormir, no tengo mucho que ofrecer pero...-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Vacaciones"

-buenos dias- dijo naminé al despertar y ver a kiara en el tocador peinandose

-ha!, hola naminé, ¿como dormiste?- kiara miraba a naminé a través del espejo

-muy bien!, ¿vamos con los demás?- naminé se puso de pie

-seguro- kiara puso su cepillo sobre el tocador y fue escaleras abajo seguida por naminé, llegando a la sala donde los chicos ya se habian levantado y miraban la tele

-hola chicas!- saludo animadamente sora

-hola- le devolvió el saludo kiara

-buenos dias- saludo kairi mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos

-hola kairi- saludaron todos

En eso un ruido de teléfono se escucho, y kiara se dirijió hacia el

-ahora vengo- kiara tomó el teléfono y contestó, mientras los demás seguian platicando

-me alegro mucho de verlos a todos, perdón si ayer no se los dije pero tenia mucho sueño- se disculpó kairi

-si, lo hisiste- dijo sora cambiando el canal de la televisión

-no te preocupes- la tranquilizó riku, al ver que el comentario de sora la habia dejado un poco ofendida

-si, yo...-

En ese instante entro kiara por la puerta

-oigan chicos, adivinen que?- dijo caminando apresuradamente hacia ellos -alfin tendremos vacaciones-

-si!!!!- fue el exclamo general

-y además iremos a la playa- prosiguió kiara

-es genial- dijo naminé

-y quien nos llevara?- perguntó sora -y con que dinero?-

-iremos solos, mis papas solo nos pagaran el viaje y el hotel, y nos daran dinero para gastar-

-¿solo eso?-

-hay sora, querias más?- dijo kiara

-he...nop, asi esta muy bien-

-bien, solo les resta pedir permiso y empacar-

-vamos volando- dijo sora corriendo hacia la puerta

-hey esperanos- le gritó roxas mientras le daba alcanze seguido por riku

-deven estar en el aeropuerto en una hora, si es que los dejan- avisó kiara

-si nos dejaran, ya veras- contestó roxas

-nosotros también devemos pedir permiso- dijo naminé

-bien, vayamos y yo las acompañare- se ofreció kiara

Las chicas, unas vez que llegaron a sus respectivas casas pidieron permiso y luego de mucho rogar y de hacer tratos la mamá de kairi aceptó, la chica fue a su habitacion y rapidamente empacó, fueron a la casa de naminé y sucedió lo mismo, la señora no quería que naminé fuera sola, sin supervisión alguna, aunque luego fue convencida por kiara y kairi.

Los demás no tuvieron problema alguno, ya que los padres de ellos querian un descanso, los padres de sora festejarian su aniversario y pensaron que seria buena idea que se fuera para que pasaran más tiempo juntos, los papás de roxas, tendrían una cena con el jefe de su padre asi que también lo dejaron ir, riku vivia solo ya que sus padres vivian en otro pais, el estaba allí solo para terminar sus estudios

Una vez que terminaron de pedir permiso y empacar, kiara, kairi y naminé, llegaron al aeropuerto

-ya deverían estar aqui-

-tranquila kairi, o a quien esperas??- preguntó naminé

-yo...he, no a nadie- contestó algo nerviosa

-que bien, pense que esperabas a...-

En ese presiso instante entraron los chicos con una maleta cada uno

.que bien, los dejaron ir- dijo kiara emocionada al ver que todos habian traido sus maletas

-nah, en realidad es ropa sucia que devo lavar- bromeó sora

-si, claro- kiara se dirijió hacia una señorita para comprar los boletos y cuando los obtuvo regreso con los demás cuando kiara se los dió se dieron cuenta de que el avión salia en solo 10 minutos, el problema es que estaban muy lejos de el

-maldición devemos darnos prisa!- kiara empezó la carrrera hacia el avión

Los demás siguieron a kiara por toda la sala de espera, empujando a señores, pidiendo perdón y tropezando con algunas maletas. Subieron las escaleras electricas y se aproximaron al túnel de abordaje, dieron sus boletos y alfin pudieron pasar.

-hola, naminé- dijo roxas mientras veía como la chica se sentaba al lado suyo

-hola, parece que nos sentaremos juntos, ¿no?-

.si, sera genial- roxas se ruborizo un poco

-si- asintió naminé con una sonrisa -es más te dejo el lugar de la ventana, yo odio las alturas-

Mientras tanto kairi intentaba subir su mochila en el estante de arriba de su asiento

-¿te ayudo?- preguntó riku al ver que kairi tenía algunos problemas con la mochila

-hem...si, gracias-

Riku guardó la mochila y se sentó en el asiento juntó a kairi

-hey, nos sentaremos juntos- dijo animadamente kairi

-si, ya lo creo..."_tengo la opurtunidad, pero...¿tengo el valor de decirselo?"- _pensó riku para sí, mientras observava por la ventana

Solo quedaban kiara y sora y por conseuencia les tocó sentarse juntos

-ha, eres tu- dijo sora finjiendo indifrencia

-seh...soy yo y te molestaré todo el viaje- fué la contestación, sora solo la miró con cara de sorprendido -nah, no te creas- kiara le sonrió a sora y este se sonrojó un poco

-sólo que me aburro en los aviones- sora se abrochó el cinturón

-si, yo igual...¿quieres oir música?- preguntó kiara sacando su mp3

-si, lo que sea esta bien-

El viaje transcurria muy tranquilo, roxas y naminé platicaban animadamente, sora y kiara escuchaban música y miraban por la ventana, sólo kairi y riku, no se dirijian la palabra, ambos tenian la cabeza baja mientras pensaban

Al fin llegó el momentó de bajar del avión, ya habían llegado, los chicos tomaron un autobús y llegaron a su destino..."la playa"

-hemos llegado- anunció sora

-si- contesto kiara

-saben algo y si mejor acampamos aqui en la playa- propuso roxas

-si, seria genial, ¿podemos?- pregunto naminé mirando a kiara

-bueno...pues, si eso gustan, si- al oir la respuesta todos fueron directo a un centro comercial serca de allí para comprar dos tiendas, una para ellas y otra para ellos.

Roxas y riku acomdaron las dos tiendas, mientras que naminé y kairi desempacaban

-sora, ayudame a hacer una fogata- gritó kiara mientras colocaba un poco de leña frente a las tiendas

-si, ya voy- sora se hacercó con un encendedor en la mano

Cayó el atardecer y los chicos estaban muy emocionados por aquellas vacaciones, mientras naminé y kiara escuchaban la radio, sora y roxas jugaban al PSP,y kairi miraba a lo lejos, con algo de compañia...

-que lindo atardecer- decia kairi mirando hacia el horizonte mientras sentia que alguien le tocaba el hombro -¿¡riku!?-

-hola- riku sonrió -si, que lindo- miró hacia al atardecer metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos

-es tan romántico- musitó kairi

-si- riku, con un poco de nerviosismo, apartó una mano de su bolsillo y tomó la de kairi, ambos se sonrojaron mirandose uno al otro -pero tu eres más linda, que cualquier atardecer-

-riku...- kairi miraba al chico a los ojos

-yo...yo...t-te..._"genial, ahora tartamudeo_"- pensó el chico

-si?- preguntó kairi sin apartar la mirada, estaba aún mas ruborizada -sabes...yo...d-devo decirte algo- kairi agachó la cabeza y apretó el puño de la mano, que riku no habia tomado -tu me...me gustas-

Riku levantó la cabeza de kairi con su mano

_-"vaya, ella es más valiente que yo_"...es...verdad?- preguntó riku

-si, y yo solo queria que lo...-

Kairi no pudo terminar, ya que riku la habia tomado de la cintura y la habia atraido hacia él, callando sus palabras con un beso, kairi rodeó con sus brazos al chico, sintiendose felices los dos.

-...supieras- terminó de decir kairi cuando se separó de riku

-vaya...no interrumpimos nada, ¿he?- sora y los demás se habian percatado de aquella situación

-ya, dejalos en paz sora...¿no ves que estan en su momento?- replicó kiara sonriendo

-si, ya- sonrió -es que venia a decirles que continuen luego, que es noche ya

-hem...si- kairi miró a los demás y luego a riku -nos vamos?-

-claro, vamonos-

-si, nosotros dormiremos en esta carpa y ustedes en la otra- señaló naminé -_sirve que nos cuenta que pasó_- le susurró a kiara

Luego de que todos se fueron a sus carpas y estaban listos para dormir, una charla se susitó entre ambas carpas

-¿entonses...?- preguntó kiara a kairi mirandola con un toque de picardia en sus ojos

-¿entonces que?- kairi quizó hacerse la desentendida pero no le funcionó

-vamos kairi, no des tantos rodeos- replicó naminé mirandola -que ha pasado con riku?-

-hem...pues yo...si, ya lo vieron, ¿para que preguntan?- la chica bajó la cabeza esquivando la mirada de sus amigas

-ésta no va a soltar prenda, así que...- kiara tomó una almohada y miró a kairi -se hará a la fuerza-

Kairi no pudo escapar de allí y en menos de un minuto se hallaba cubierta de almohadas por parte de sus amigas

-vale, vale...-dijo retirando la almohada que le había aventado naminé -pero que quieren que les diga?- adoptó una actitud seria -mejor que naminé nos cuente que ha hecho con roxas en el avión-

-platicar...- naminé se sonrojó

-no me digas, si lo ví pero platicaban muy animadamente-

-he...yo-

-¿te gusta roxas?- preguntó kiara

-he...yo, pues, no les voi a mentir- dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza

-¿entonces, es un sí o un no?- preguntó desesperada kairi

-supongo que es un sí-

Kiara ante tal respuesta confusa le dió con una almohada

-hey!...- replicó naminé -bien, yo ya lo admití y kairi también y solo resta...-

-kiara!!- dijeron ambas chicas mirandola

-¿¡que!?- dijo sorprendida la chica -ahora la traen contra mí??-

-vamos, admite que te gusta sora...- dijo kairi

-ese chico??, por favor!- se rió kiara

-entonces...a la fuerza!!-

También a kiara le llovieron almohadas, y tal fue el ruido que hisieron las chicas, que en la otra carpa los chicos se quejaban entre ellos

-como hacen ruido- se quejó sora tapandose los oidos con una almohada

-vamos, no es mucho- dijo riku

-eso lo dices por que tu novia esta allá- Riku solo se sonrojó y le dirijió una mirada a sora

-por que me miras así??- sora finjió inocencia

-sora,...riku dice que te calles- dijo roxas sacando un mp3 y subiendole al volúmen

-si...oye!!- sora miró al rubio -oye...tu jamás oyes música a tal volúmen- dijo volviendose a tapar los oidos

-si, lo hago- bajó un poco el volúmen

-claro, solo cuando estas nervioso, ha!, ya se, no quieres que hablemos de "ella", ¿¿cierto??- roxas sólo se sonrojo ante tal comentario de sora

-yo...he, no se de quien me hablas- roxas hiba a subir de nuevo el volúmen pero sora lo detuvo con otro de sus comentarios

-de naminé, tonto-

-yo, yo...he...- roxas se sonrojó aún más

-dejalo ya sora, ya sabemos que a él le gusta naminé, se le nota-

-muchas gracias riku- roxas miró a riku con una mirada de "no te metas"

-si, y también sabemos que a sora le gusta kiara- comentó una vez más riku

-ja, es cierto!- roxas dejó el mp3 a un lado y miró a sora, quien estaba rojo por tal comentario

-he...no, de esa chica, si, claro- dijo sarcásticamente

-hay sora, no aguantas nada- se burló riku quién se ganó una mirada asesina del chico

-sora, si no te aguantas, no te lleves- dijó el rubio, sora miró a los dos y luego se metió en su bolsa de dormir tapandose hasta la cabeza

-tengo sueño, ya dejenme dormir- sora bostezó y finjió tener sueño

Ambos chicos se rieron al ver como sora sacaba una de sus maravillosas excusas para evadir tal conversación

-aunque si, ya es noche, son las tres de la mañana- informó el chico rubio

-si, hay que dormir- riku apagó la lampara -buenas noches-

Así concluyó el primer día de vacaciones en la playa, tenian que prepararse ya que mañana les aguardaban aún más sorpresas, empezando con naminé y roxas...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

seh...he subido otro capi mas, perdon por la tardanza xD, y bueno, les informo que el siguiente capi es el ultimo TT, espero ke hallan disfrutado este fic n-n chao...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel-the-8th-nobody**

hola, axel, ke bueno ke leiste mi fic n-n y si supongo ke es muy justo xD, y grax por creer ke es entretenido y seh...valla ke tengo una imaginacion muy loca ¿no?.

aproposito, tanto llevas escribiendo? o.O, yo apenas empeze desde el año pasado en diciembre xD aunke ya tenia mis fics escritos a mano en una libreta.

bueno lo de kairi X riku pues te repito, fue mi loca imaginacion, aparte de ke pss como ami me gust asora -, pues cree mi personaje y komo sobraban ellos dos pues los puse de pareja, cosas raras ¿no? xD

Por ultimo, he aki la continuacion y sigue contando con mis reviews, espero yo contar con los tuyos tambien

CHAOX**  
**

**Kauruchan **

seh... lo se fue muy corto, pero nimodo gracias por leer la coninuacion n-n bueno

BYE

Bueno, una ves mas gracias a los amables lectores ke me han ayudado n-n, espero seguilos leyendo,

chao...**  
**


	6. Peliculas Y Romances

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En el capitulo anterior:

En ese instante entro kiara por la puerta

-oigan chicos, adivinen que?- dijo caminando apresuradamente hacia ellos -alfin tendremos vacaciones-

-si!!!!- fue el exclamo general

-y además iremos a la playa- prosiguió kiara

-hola, naminé- dijo roxas mientras veía como la chica se sentaba al lado suyo

-hola, parece que nos sentaremos juntos, ¿no?-

.si, sera genial- roxas se ruborizo un poco

Riku levantó la cabeza de kairi con su mano

_-"vaya, ella es más valiente que yo_"...es...verdad?- preguntó riku

-si, y yo solo queria que lo...-

Kairi no pudo terminar, ya que riku la habia tomado de la cintura y la habia atraido hacia él, callando sus palabras con un beso,

kairi rodeó con sus brazos al chico...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Peliculas Y Romances"

-SORA!!!!!!!!!ROXAS!!!!!!!RIKU!!!!!!!, levantanse AHORA!!!!!- kiara se habia levantado muy de temprano para aprovechar aquel día que apenas dava comienzo y fue a levantar a sus amigos de la otra carpa, kiara salió afuera, mientras naminé y kairi se arreglaban

-callen a esa chica!- respingó sora mientras se hundia más en su bolsa de dormir

-por favor, ella tiene razón ya son las diez- riku se levantó al primer grito de la chica y se disponia a salir

-si, sora, ¿por qué eres tan flojo?- preguntó roxas mientras salia de la carpa

-por que sí!, solo dejenme dormir!!-

El gusto no le duró mucho a sora ya que kiara se habia metido en la carpa y lo destapaba gritandole

-dejame dormir!- el chico volvio a taparse y cerró los ojos

-vamos dormilón, hay un día muy bonito acá a fuera- trató de convencerlo por las buenas, sora le dirijió una mirada fulminante -¡sora!, hay, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto!- dijo para sí

-pero que rayos!!!!...ha...oye- a kiara se le habia agotado la paciencia y habia tomado a sora por la muñeca sacandolo de la tienda -déjame!!!- trató de safarze, pero fue en vano, kiara ya lo habia sacado de allí

-¡vamos!- se burló kairi - a sora le ha ganado una chica!- rió -no puedo creerlo-

Sora, muy ofendido se soltó de kiara y miró a los demás que estaban burlandose de su situación

-si, fue muy divertido- dijo entre dientes y cruzandose de brazos

-hay, por favor- kiara miró a sora -no me digas que te avergonzé- para su respuesta solo recibió otra mirada fulminate por parte de sora

-tranquilizate sora, no fué para tanto- lo tranquilizó roxas

-no me importa que me haya sacado élla- señaló a kiara e hizo una pausa -es que no me han dejado dormir-

-ya, vamos- intervino naminé -mejor vamos a pasear-

-si, buena idea- dijo roxas, yendo al lado de naminé -a donde quieres ir?-

-diras, adonde queremos ir- sora, ya una ves repuesto de aquel incidente, volvia a su estado normal de bromista y miraba a roxas

-ha, si eso quize decir- dijo el chico algo ruborizado

-¿vamos al cine?- propuso kairi

-si buena idea- contestó kiara -¿estan de acuerdo?- como respuesta los demás asintieron con la cabeza en forma de aceptación -bien vamos-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 horas más tarde...

Pasando por árboles, bancas, tres restaurantes, dos gatos dormidos, un señor pidiendo limosna y una fabrica, decidieron llegar a una plaza, lamentablemente, donde habian empezado a caminar desde un principio

-hem...sabes donde está o donde estamos?- preguntó sora algo dudoso a kiara, ya que la chica los había conducido por el mismo lugar como unas tres veces

-yo,,,- kiara esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, devía de admitir que no sabía donde estaban ni donde quedaba el cine apenas hiba a abrir la boca para reclamar cuando el grito de naminé la interrumpió

-miren alli!!!!!!- naminé señaló una construcción muy alta -es el cine, vamos-

-sabía que estaba por aqui!- le dijo kiara a sora

-si, ya cuando hemos pasado como tres veces por el mismo lugar- dijo en voz baja, aunque kiara debió escucharlo por que, lejos de enojarse le esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa

Cuando los chicos llegaron frente al cine, decidieron que película verian, las opciones no eran muy favorecedoras para ponerse de acuerdo, por un lado estaba una romántica "mi único destino" que fue la favorita por naminé y roxas, luego una de acción "agencia policiaca" preferida por kairi y riku y al final una de terror

"el camino de la muerte" y fué la que más les gustó a kiara y a sora

-hay, que problema- lamentaba naminé -si no nos ponemos de acuerdo tendremos que ir a salas separadas-

_-si, que problema, ella irá con roxas_- dijo kairi a kiara en voz baja y kiara no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita de burla y picardia

-bien, iremos a salas separadas- concluyó roxas

-si, riku con kairi, yo, lamentablemente iré con kiara-

-hey!!!!- gritó la chica ofendida

-ya, y roxas irá con naminé!!- prosiguió sora

Ya una vez puestos de acuerdo todos, riku se alejó a la taquilla para comprar los boletos, y volvió con sus amigos a repartir los boletos

-rayos!, la película empieza muy tarde- se quejó roxas

-quieres ver mi película?- se ofreció sora tendiendole el boleto

-no gracias- lo rechazó con un ademán -prefiero esperar-

-si, sirve que...hem, caminamos un rato- sugirió naminé

-bueno, como quieran, vamonos, que ya va a empezar!!- sora muy apurado por su película, tomó a kiara de la mano y la llevó casi a rastras a la sala

-sora!!- puedo caminar!!!!- gritó tratandole de llevar el paso del chico -sino me sueltas te pondré mucho gorro en la película y no te dejaré verla a gusto- sora soltó a la chica, pero no por la amenaza, sino por que hiba a tomar las palomitas y la coca que habia comprado

-trae popotes y servilletas-

-ya- kiara volvió al lado de sora, mientras éste daba los boletos

-vamos, comienza en cinco minutos- dijo llendo con paso presuroso hacia la sala y escogiendo la fila de atrás y un asiento central

-vaya que está muy lleno- dijo kiara inspeccionando el lugar y dandose cuenta de que eran los únicos en estar allí

-seh...asi mejor- kiara se volvió a mirar a sora -n-no pienses mal, es que así nos van a dejar mirar la pelí en paz- dijo ruborizandose y dejandose caer en la butaca

-si, seguro- contestó un poco nerviosa sentandose al lado de sora

-ssh...ya va a empezar-

Las luces de la sala se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta que la sala quedó undida en la total oscuridad y después...la luz!, por parte de la pantalla donde se miraban algunos cortos de otras películas, para dar paso a la película...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras con la pareja opuesta a sora y kiara...osea riku y kairi...

-bien, quieres algo más?- preguntó riku a kairi mientras éste tomaba las palomitas y kairi sostenía las dos cocas

-no gracias- contestó sonriendo, al fin podria salir con riku a solas desde la noche anterior donde los chicos estaban espiando y "casi" hecharon a perder su oportunidad, aunque en cambio, habia salido muy bien

-vamos, entra- riku sostuvo la puerta abierta a kairi hasta que ella entró

-gracias- sonrió mirando a riku

-no hay por que-

Kairi y riku, tampoco tuvieron problema en buscar asiento ya que casi estaba vacío, a exepción de una pareja sentada en la última fila de la sala, en un extremo de ésta, así que decidieron sentarse en el medio de la sala

-bueno, ojala esté buena la película- dijo kairi en voz baja para romper el silencio

-no importa como esté, siempre y cuando la vea contigo- riku se hacercó a la cara de kairi y le dió un beso en la mejilla, la chica solo se sonrojó y se recargó en su hombro -oye...ya no lo extrañas?- preguntó riku vagamente

-a quién?- kairi se sobresaltó un poco por la pregunta, mientras veía como las luces se habían apagado completamente

-a sora...-

-ha!!, no, quedamos en ser muy buenos amigos- sonrió aliviada

-que bueno, en ese caso...- riku, le dió otro beso a kairi, pero ahora se lo dió en la boca -es que creí que no volveria a hacer eso, si aún lo querias-

-claro que no, es solo un amigo, además estoy segura que a él le gusta kiara- dijo volviendose a recargar sobre su hombro

-si, pero como tienen el mismo carácter, ningúno va a ceder- suspiró

-lo se- kairi contestó entre risas, acordandose de el incidente de la mañana, aunque vovlió a la normalidad, cuando comenzó la película

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo en la heladeria más cercana...

-dos helados por favor- naminé se encontraba en la caja pidiendo los helados, cuando se llevó la mano a la bolsa, se dió cuenta de algo...no llebava su cartera

-rayos!!, deví haberla dejado en mi chaqueta- se lamentó

-no importa, yo los pago- roxas le tendió un billete de cincuenta pesos al vendedor

-gracias roxie- se dejo llevar por un momento y abrazo a roxas, aunque por su impulso casi se caen -hay!, lo siento- dijo ruborizandose y apartandose de roxas

-esta bien- dijo el chico totalmente ruborizado, tomando los dos helados -toma-

-gracias- dijo naminé tomando el helado -que hacemos mientras??-

-no, se quieres caminar?-

-claro!-

Los chicos, decidieron caminar por el parque que estaba frente al cine.

-me encanta sentir el aire- dijo naminé mientras una brisa le rozaba la cara jugando con su rubio cabello

-si, a mi también..._"aunque me gusta más estar contigo"_- pensaba roxas ruborizandose, mientras mantenia la vista perdida

-pasa algo?- naminé notó a roxas algo pensativo -hola!!- trató de llamar su atención

-a, que?...ha no estoy bien- dijo el chico sonriendo

-que bien, aunque pareces un poco...perdido- naminé puso un expresión entre divertida y preocupada -como si tu mente no estuviera aqui-

-nah...estoy bien- dijo con tono ausente

-ya, claro- naminé bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando

-y tu estas bien?- preguntó roxas levantandole la cabeza suavemente con su mano a naminé

-yo...hem, claro- dijo ruborizada y sonriente la chica rubia -no me pasa nada...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-nada...- dijo desesperada kiara tras aver tomado un poco de soda -esta pelicula no da nada de mie...HAY!!- kiara se sobresaltó y por instinto tomó el brazo de sora y se recargó en su hombro horrorzada, al mirar una escena de la pelicula:

-Rya!!- gritó el actor -corre, o te alcanzará- tras ellos venía un fenomeno, difícil de describir, parecía un humano, aunque no tenia ojos ni nariz, tenia unos colmillos grandes y afilados, estaba manchado de sangre de su última presa.

-hiro!...no puedo más!!...ve sin mi...yo estare bi...- la chica había sido tomada del tobillo, y estaba siendo arrastrada en la oscuridad, de pronto, al despertar, apareció en un cuarto de tortura -pero que rayos es esto...ah...- el sicopata maniatico habia aparecido derepente y le habia enterrado a la chica un cuchillo por el cuello y se lo quitaba de un tajo, dejando caer la cabeza de rya al piso, mientras todo el charco de sangre inundaba el lugar, el parecia comerse a la chica...

-ja, te has asustado- dijo sora mirando triunfalmente a kiara

- no es cierto!- kiara miró como tenía agarrado a sora y sólo se sonrojó -es que me ha sorprendido lo rápido que ha sido, al quitarle el cuchillo, y hem...cuando, se aparecio...fue tan...- se intentó excusar

-si, claro_..."aunque devo admitr...yo también me asuste"_- dijo para sí acomodandose en su sillón

-_bueno, pero a ti también te dió miedo_- replicó en voz baja sin soltar el brazo de sora

-ssh...- la calló sora -mejor pasame las palomitas...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-riku...pasame las palomitas- _pidió kairi_ -gracias_-

-_no hay por que_- contestó el chico abrazandola

_-sabes... creo que no es momento de platicar, pero ¿vendrás a oirme cantar, esta noche?- _preguntó nerviosa a riku

-_claro...ya sabes, estaré allí para apoyarte_- contestó dandole un beso en la mejilla

-_no cantaré sola...haré un trio con kiara y naminé- _hiso una pausa pensativa -_espero que ganemos...- _dijo cabizbaja

_-lo haran, las tres cantan muy bien- _la tranquilizó -_deja de preocuparte y mira la pelicula-_

-_claro- _kairi se recargó en el hombro de riku mientras él la seguia abrazando

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ha!!- gritó naminé levantandose de su lugar, haciendo que roxas se espantara y cayera de espaldas al suelo

-que pasa- preguntó levantandose

-hay, lo siento mucho...- se disculpó mientras ayudaba a roxas a levantarse - es que acabo de acordarme...las chicas y yo entramos a un concurso de karaoke, las tres adoramos cantar-

-enserio? que bien ojala ganen...¿y cuando es?- roxas se sentó en la banca nuevamente

-esta noche, ¿vendras?- preguntó naminé volviendose hacia roxas

-claro!-

-gracias!- naminé volvió a abrazar eufrosivamente a roxas, provocando que los dos cayeran al piso, riendose los dos -nuevamente perdón- dijo naminé con tono divertido y avergonzado mientras se levantaba de encima de roxas

-descuida- le sonrió

-vaya!, parece que no nos extrañaron- sora habia llegado junto a los dos chicos -estuvieron muy entretenidos-

-ya dejalos sora- kiara puso los ojos en blanco y añadió -chale...tu y tus bromas-

-¿y?...¿quien se queja?-

-he...todos- dijo kiara burlandose

-ya, claro- sora le dirijió una mirada fulminante a kiara y ésta le sonrió, se dió la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos -oye!, te hablo-

-dejen de discutir- naminé se interpuso entre sora y kiara -miren quien llegó-

-hola!- saludó animadamente kairi al llegar al parque - y éstos?- preguntó al ver a sora y kiara pelar con las miradas

-ya, saben, discutiendo como siempre- respondió roxas haciendo que los demás se rieran un poco

-bueno, oye kiara, repasaste la canción?-

-cual canción??- preguntó confundida mirando a kairi

-como que cual??- dijo sorprendida naminé caminando hacia kiara -la del karaoke!!-

-hem...ha si- contestó -cuando es?-

-HOY!!- dijeron naminé y kairi a coro

-si, ok, ya oí no me griten- dijo tapandose los oidos -no soy sorda...aproposito a que hora es??-

-a las 6:30pm- informó naminé

-y, que hora es?- preguntó riku

-las 6:15- contestó con naturalidad sora mirando su reloj de pulso

-¿¡las 6:15!?- dijeron sorprendidas las tres chicas

-devemos darnos prisa- dijo kairi, emprendiendo la carrera hacia el concurso -tenemos el tiempo suficiente si se apuran-

-te seguimos-

Acto seguido, todos corrieron tras kairi, tenian el tiempo justo para llegar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno, habia dicho que este capi era el ultimo, pero decidi agregar otro más wi!!!!! (dando vueltas de felicidad)

sora: inche loca o.oU

yo: seh...y?

sora: (silbando) no, nada ñ.ñ

yo: más te vale ¬¬. weno, como hiba diciendo, ahora si el siguiente es el último y lo subiré mañana!!, lo prometo.

ok, ya me despido, ha! y les informo que pss ya me decidi a poner mis fanarts, aunque lo puse en el fotolog x-x, la dirección está en mi profile (solo den clic en mi nombre y listo, lo pondre al final de la hoja) weno, hai nos leemos xD

CHAOX

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel-the-8th-nobody**

neta, grax por apoyarme n-n, y seh yo tambien spy traviesa muajajaja...xD, mi imaginacion rebasa mis limites x-X, no creo ke me vaya a traumar kon tu imaginacion, mira la mia y lo komprenderas uu (pensando:_ las vacas vuelan, los cerdos ladran, los niños vienen de africa envueltos en papel celofan...) _

Y...chale!, pues felicidades n-n

Gracias por no odiarme por lo de riku y kairi, la mayoria prefiere la pareja sorakairi o sorariku, pero como he dicho, "en mi imaginacion, no mando yo" xD

Y pss gracias ya se ke kuento kon tus magnificos reviews ke me levantan la moral xD y ya sabes...tu kuentas con los mios

Y esperare inpasientemente tu continuacion nn...

Gracias por tu apoyo n-n

Chaox

**Kauru-chan**

Hola amiga n-n, ke bueno ke te gusto mi fic, aki ta la continuacion, chao n-n

Y pues eso fue todo amigos me despido de ustedes

Cuidense, los kero mucho nn


	7. Noches De Karaoke En Compañia De Amigos

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En el capitulo anterior:

-SORA!!!!!!!!!ROXAS!!!!!!!RIKU!!!!!!!, levantanse AHORA!!!!!- kiara se habia levantado muy de temprano para aprovechar aquel día

que apenas dava comienzo y fue a levantar a sus amigos de la otra carpa, kiara salió afuera, mientras naminé y kairi se arreglaban

-callen a esa chica!- respingó sora mientras se hundia más en su bolsa de dormir

-por favor, ella tiene razón ya son las diez- riku se levantó al primer grito de la chica y se disponia a salir

Ya una vez puestos de acuerdo todos, riku se alejó a la taquilla para comprar los boletos, y volvió con sus amigos a repartir los boletos

-rayos!, la película empieza muy tarde- se quejó roxas

-quieres ver mi película?- se ofreció sora tendiendole el boleto

-no gracias- lo rechazó con un ademán -prefiero esperar-

-si, sirve que...hem, caminamos un rato- sugirió naminé

-bueno, oye kiara, repasaste la canción?-

-cual canción??- preguntó confundida mirando a kairi

-como que cual??- dijo sorprendida naminé caminando hacia kiara -la del karaoke!!-

-hem...ha si- contestó -cuando es?-

-HOY!!- dijeron naminé y kairi a coro

-si, ok, ya oí no me griten- dijo tapandose los oidos -no soy sorda...aproposito a que hora es??-

-a las 6:30pm- informó naminé

-y, que hora es?- preguntó riku

-las 6:15- contestó con naturalidad sora mirando su reloj de pulso

-¿¡las 6:15!?- dijeron sorprendidas las tres chicas

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Noches de karaoke en compañia de amigos...es mejor"

-vamos, un poco más!!- gritó kairi al divisar el escenario que habian levantado para el concurso, y a lo lejos se podía escuchar a una chica que había terminado de cantar

Salvaron los últimos metros y al fin pudieron llegar, subieron atrás del escenario para alistarse, ya que eran la proximas en salir.

Las chicas, se cambiaron super-rápido en el baño ya que sólo contaban con 3 minutos para seguir

-suerte- le deseó riku a kairi con un beso

-gracias- sonrió

-hem...yo, también te deseo suerte, naminé- ahora roxas había sido el que se dejó llevar y abrazó a naminé, aunque lo hiso tímidamente

-he...gracias- se ruborizó -ha!, si gano te pagaré el helado-

-no hace falta- luego se volvió con los chicos -vámonos, a ver desde afuera, para ver mejor-

-ok-

Riku y roxas salieron hacia afuera

-vienes sora?- preguntó riku al ver que sora no se movía de su lugar

-adelantense, yo ya voy, devo hacer algo-

-como quieras-

-chicas, siguen ustedes- las previnó la organizadora

-Y AHORA CON USTEDES, TRES CHICAS QUE HAN VIAJADO DESDE MUY LEJOS, DENLES UN FUERTE APLAUSO A...KAIRI, NAMINÉ Y KIARA "THE THREE STARS".- se escuchó decir por el micrófono al presentador

-es nuestra señal- dijo naminé saliendo al escenario

-esperame!- gritó kairi

-hem...kiara- sora se acercó algo nervioso a kiara

-que pasa sora?- para su sorpresa sora se acercó a ella y le dió un abrazo

-te deseo suerte-

-gracias sora, ahora ve con los demás, o te quieres quedar aquí solo?- dijo kiara sonriendole a modo de contestación y saliendo a escena

-ya, claro- dijo sora sonriendole mientras alcanzaba a sus amigos

-CHICAS, POR FAVOR...- dijo el presentador dandoles un micrófono a cada una -_suerte-_ les susuró al salir del escenario y las chicas le sonrieron

-hey, sora, te tardaste mucho, que estabas haciendo?- preguntó roxas haciendose escuchar através de la música que comenzaba a sonar y abriendose paso ante el gentío

-nada- le contestó cuando llegaron al frente del escenario -ssh...ya comienza-

Depronto se empezó a escuchar una música mucho más fuerte que la anterior y las chicas devían comenzar a cantar

El atuendo de ellas era diferente aunque conserbavan el pelo suelto

Kairi vestía una blusa roja, cinturón blanco de lentejuela y pantalón de vestir negro con unos zapatos de vestir, tipo botas cortas

Naminé llebava un vestido blanco y botas beige

Kiara tenía un vestido negro de brillo con botas largas color negro

(nota:** lo que canta naminé está en negrita**

lo que canta kiara está en subrayado y normal

_lo que canta kairi está en itálica)_

"Sactuary"

In you and I there's a new land Yeah

**Angels in flight**

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

Where fears and lies melt away

**Music will tie**

What's left of me

What's left of me now

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

**In you and I there's a new land Yeah**

Angels in flight

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary now**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

_Music will tie_

**What's left of me**

**What's left of me now**

_My heart is a battleground_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

In you and I there's a new land Yeah

**Angels in flight**

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

Where fears and lies melt away

**Music will tie**

_What's left of me_

What's left of me now

-BIEN CHICAS, GRACIAS POR CANTAR PUEDEN ESPERAR ATRAS DEL ESCENARIO. Y AHORA ESCUCHEMOS CANTAR A...-

El trío salio del escenario y allí esperaron. La chica que cantará seria la última y después...los resultados

-que nervios- decía naminé dejandose caer el una silla cerca de ella

-ni que lo digas- mencionó kiara caminando de un lado a otro

-vamos chicas, que no les gustó cantar??- preguntó kairi hacercandose a sus amigas

-si, pero...- dijeron a coro

-no hay pero que valga, cantamos bien y eso es lo que cuenta!!-

-esta bien!!- naminé volvió a su optimismo normal y saltó de su asiento

-ya, claro- kiara se unio a sus amigas y las abrazo -abrazo grupal- dijo riendo

-Y AHORA CONOCEREMOS A LAS O LOS GANADORES DE ESTE CONCURSO DE KARAOKE...-

-chicas, salgan al escenario que ya dicen a los ganadores-

-si, gracias señorita- agradeció kairi a la organizadora

-chicas...suerte- mencionó naminé mientras las tres amigas se tomaban de la mano y salían al escenario acomodandose en fila junto a los demás concursantes

-BIEN, LOS CANADORES SON...- el anunciador hiso una pausa dramática -..."THE THREE STARS", CONFORMADO POR NAMINÉ, KAIRI Y KIARA, FELICIDADES!!-

En ese momento aparecieron tres edecanes entregandoles a kiara, naminé y kairi un trofeo de oro en forma de micrófono y les entregaron a cada quien una parte del dinero del premio.

-gracias a todos!- dijo naminé apoderandose del micrófono

-si, gracias por esta oportunidad- kiara le arrebató el micrófono a naminé

-muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos- kairi le quitó el micrófono a kiara y después se lo dió al presentador

-AHORA DISFRUTARAN DE ESTA PEQUEÑA FIESTA, BAILEN CON ESTA MUSICA...YO LOS VEO EN EL PRÓXIMO AÑO CON OTRO CONCURSO, ADIOS!!!- tras decir eso del escenario salió una cortina de humo y el presentador desapareció

Las chicas bajaron del escenario con el dinero y el trofeo en la mano, hasta llegar con sus amigos

-cantaron muy bien- las felicitó roxas

-si, fué genial- al notar que sora las había felicitado, todos lo miraron de forma extraña ya que no era muy natural en él -que?, por que me miran así-

-esperen!, devo ir por la cámara- kairi figuró buscar su cámara en su bolsa -cosas como estas no se ven todos los días, sora diciendonos cosas lindas, jajaja, ni yo me la creo-

-rayos!!, es el fin del mundo, el apocalipsis ha llegado- dijo kiara en tono burlón y sora sólo le dirijió una mirada fulminante y sacandole la lengua

-bueno, ¿ya no?- sora se dió la vuelta para no ver a sus amigos

-el pobre sora se enojó- se burló riku

-ya dejenlo- lo defendió kiara

-si, claro, defiendelo-

-kairi!!??, sólo digo que...no esta bien burlarse demasiado...es todo, no piensen mal- dijo también dandose la vuelta para que no notaran que se le habia subido el color de las mejillas a tope

_-pero si son igualitos_- le comentó kairi a naminé

-mejor en ves de discutir, vamos a guardar los premios en la carpa- propuso roxas

-si, es mejor- dijo naminé antes de que volviera a ocurrir una discución allí -luego venimos de nuevo para bailar-

Ya habían llegado los chicos a la carpa y a habian dejado los premios en una de ellas, luego se propusieron volver para bailar un poco y disfrutar de la fiesta despues del karaoke.

La música que ahora sonaba era un vals

-bailamos?- preguntó riku a kairi cuando llegaron a la pista

-seguro, aunque no se muy bien- contestó riendo tomandolo del hombro

-no importa yo te enseño- dijo tomando su cintura y su mano

-hem...naminé, quieres bailar?- roxas se suborizó al preguntar eso

-si!!- contestó olvidando su natural timidez

-bien!!- el rubio tomó a naminé de la cintura y ésta del hombro

Mientras tanto, kiara había hecho una fogata un poco lejos del baile y se sentó frente a ella

-y a tí que rayos te pasa?- preguntó sora cuando llegó a su lado -los demás están allá

-pues...nada!, solo que no me gusta bailar- se excusó con una mueca de disgusto -_es que no se-_ terminó en voz baja

-ni, yo pero...siempre hay una primera vez- dijo sonriendole y tendiendole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-yo...bueno- tomó la mano de sora y se levantó -pero no te burles ¿he?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-claro que no- sonrió

Kiara y sora también se dispusieron a bailar y aunque no sabían bailar, lo hacían muy bien.

Mientras tanto roxas y naminé ya habían terminado y se dispucieron a descansar frente a la fogata que habia hecho kiara con anterioridad

-bailaste muy bien naminé- la felicito roxas

-gracias- dijo sonriente y ruborizada la chica rubia

-no hay por que- sonrió

-roxas...-murmuró naminé

-pasa algo?- preguntó el rubio mirandola a los ojos

-es que yo...queria...-

-si?...-

Amedida que hiban pronunciando estas palabras, sus caras se hiban acercando más y más, parecían saltar chispas de allí y no por odio, más bien por otra cosa.

Desafortunadamente para los dos una vez más el anunciador aparecio e interrumpió ese momento especial para éstos chicos, sólo para dar un anuncio

La musica había parado y el anunciador pasó al escenario con micrófono en mano, una vez más

-BIEN!!, AMIGOS, ES MI DEVER RECORDARLES QUE HOY ES 14 DE FEBRERO!!, Y QUIERO FELICITAR A TODAS LAS FELICES PAREJAS QUE HAY EN ÉSTE GRAN BAILE, HE AQUI UNA CANCIÓN ROMÁNTICA...BAILEN Y DISFRUTEN- una vez dicho ésto, el anunciador desapareció una vez más

-rayos!!, habia olvidado por completo que hoy era 14- maldijo roxas por lo bajo mientras caminaba al lado de naminé en busca de sus amigos

-no te preocupes, yo también lo había olvidado- lo calmó naminé con una sonrisa

Naminé y roxas llegaron junto a sus amigos, quienes ya habian terminado de bailar y en cambio platicaban muy animadamente

-entonces...eso es el 14 de febrero?- sora habia adoptado una expreción de confusión ya que él, muy lejos de enterarse de las festividades, prefería jugar videojuegos, y pidió ayuda a kairi y a riku para que le explicaran, ya que kiara, pues...tampoco sabía, o más bien, no lo celebraba

-chale...ya me revolví- dijo kiara con una mueca de fastidio haciendo que los demás se empezaran a reír -me cae que lo mío son los videojuegos-

-seh!!:...tu si sabes!!- gritó sora, aunque despues al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban extraño, se ruborizó y adoptó una expreción seria -que?-

-oye kairi...- empezó riku

-di...- kairi no terminó ya que riku le habia dado un beso que no dejaba tomar palabra alguna y cuando al fin se separaron, kairi dijo -riku...feliz día de san valentin- mencionó con una sonrisita

-hem...naminé- roxas se acercó muy nervioso a naminé

-si?- preguntó ruborizandose la chica rubia

-feliz...dia- roxas tomó la cara de naminé con delicadeza y le dió el regalo más esperado por ambos chicos, "un beso"

-roxas...te quiero- dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-yo también- contestó con una sonrisa y abrazando a la chica

_-chale... ya se me adelantaron!- _murmuró sora aunque kiara lo escuchó por que volteó a mirarlo

-pero que rayos...- antes de que pudiera proseguir, kiara ya había sido callada por un beso de sora -oye!!, se pide permiso!!- gritó finjiendo estar molesta, el chico solo la miró estrañado y dió un paso atrás -nah...mentira- kiara le sonrió a sora y ahora fué ella quién rodeó a sora con sus brazos y le dió un beso

-bien, todos felices y contentos- se apresuró a decir riku mirando a las dos nuevas parejitas que habian surgido, por un lado, naminé y roxas, ambos eran muy románticos y serios...la pareja perfecta, que yacían abrazados, y por otro, sora y kiara, tal para cual, ya que tenian el mismo carácter...videojuegos ante nada...ellos también estaban abrazados y platicaban muy animadamente dandose de repente, uno que otro beso.

-seh...- dijeron todos a coro

-y pensar que las vacaciones...apenas comienzan!!!- dijo kiara llena de alegría

La música cambió y de nuevo tocó música de vals, nuestros chicos, decidieron bailar una vez más, pero ahora con sus respectivas parejas.

Sus vidas cambiaron, para bien o para mal...eso no se sabrá, lo que sí es seguro, es que nuestros amigos, seguiran unidos por el amor y el aprecio que se tienen mutuamente, pero básicamente, seguiran unidos por...

**"La amistad"**

+-...+Fin´+...-+

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si se dan cuenta, la canción es de la intro de kingdom hearts 2 ("sanctuary" interpretado por una gran cantante japonesa: "utada hikaru")

Este último capitulo, lo hise a base del día 14 de febrero, ya que me inspiré por ese día.

Es que todos devemos darnos cuenta que ese día, no es solo para sacar una excusa de ligarse a alguien, sino para agradecer a los amigos que tienes a tu alrededor y fortalecer su amistad, agradeciendoles a todos por su apoyo, los amigos nunca estan lejos si se trata de ayudar. Si ustedes me dejan, yo también quisiera hacerme amiga de ustedes

Y recuerden, yo siempre estaré aquí si me necesitan, para apoyarlos, por que ustedes amigos lectores, más que lectores, son nuestros amigos, ya que ustedes nos ayudan a crecer como escritores.

Bueno, amigos, así es como doy fin a este fic, espero que les aya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme y si algún día llegan a dar con este fic ya conluso, dejenme reviews de igual manera, devo saber lo que ustedes piensan de mis fics, lo veré constantemente y les agradeceré en mi otro fic de kingdom hearts "I find you"

Hasta siempre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
